Total Drama Across the States
by awesomejosh8596
Summary: In this alternate fifth season of Total Drama 18 returning contestants, along with 4 newbies come to compete in the most ultimate season ever! The contestants will have to battle their way across the United States of America until one is crowned the ultimate champion! Chapter 3 is up!
1. One Show, Huge City (Part 1 of 4)

Chris McLean was seen standing right in front of a broken down RV looking as content as ever. He then proceeded to look at the camera as his face lit up with a huge grin as he began to speak to the glorious viewers.

"Last time on the season finale of Total Drama Revenge of the Island... Lightning and Cameron faced off in the final 2! Cameron had proven himself to be a worthy competitor but had unfortunately lost due to a strike of lightning which made Lightning the official winner! Heh, how ironic.. Anyways, we're back with an all-new season and we're traveling across the United States! Come watch our 18 returning competitors, along with 4 newbies, battle it out for a chance to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS this season on Total.. Drama... Across the States!"

* * *

The cameras faded back in where all 18 of the returning contestants had been exiting the old, broken down bus and were all over on the sidewalk except for Noah who was still inside the bus trying to drag his suitcase out.

"Ugh... I cannot believe McLean got me to come back to this dumb show.." Noah muttered underneath his breath as he dragged his suitcase out of the bus and down the stairs before quickly getting tired out. The slightly short bookworm then proceeded to fall in front of the doors to the bus. "Ugh.. This is just too much work for my likings."

Then all of a sudden a familiar queen bee came walking down the bus stairs.

"Move it, bookworm or else I'm gonna have to step on you." Heather glared as she looked down on the ground to see Noah just lazily laying there.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, no need to get pushy! Wait, I thought you left.." Noah sighed as he slowly got up in a second attempt to drag his suitcase to the nearby sidewalk.

"I forgot something so just hurry it up and MOVE IT!" Heather yelled rather harshly in response.

"Alright who died and made you queen..?" Noah had yet again muttered under his breath, attempting to mock her as he finally made his way over to the sidewalk.

"Pssh, what a loser.." Heather mumbled to herself as she walked over to the sidewalk at around the same time Noah had.

"Alright, now that you're all here.." Chris announced as he looked towards all of the contestants. "I have little bit of an announcement! We have 4 brand new contestants this time around!"

"That's awesome, dude!" Tyler announced, grinning widely before beginning to look puzzled. "Wait, where are they?"

"Oh they should be _flying_ in any second now!" Chris grinned mischievously as slight screaming was beginning to be heard coming from the sky.

"Ugh, Seriously?!" A pink blob yelled from up in the sky, sounding very annoyed. "This is how we get introduced?! I swear to God Chris I-" A female of about 16 years fell from the sky, landing straight onto Cameron. The attractive-looking girl had seemed to have worn everything pink. Her sweater was pink, her hair was pink. But the one thing that was not pink was her pants for they were black.

"Welcome Krystal, everyone!" Chris smirked as he had seen her finally fall down.

Krystal is still on top of on Cameron who is choking because of her crushing him, therefore making it hard for him to breathe.

"C-Can y-you get off p-p-please..?" Cameron had managed to spit out as he was being crushed to death.

"Oh um, sorry about that!" Krystal lightly said to him as she quickly got off.

"T-Thank you.." Cameron quietly said as he started breathing normally once again.

There was a slight pause before more screaming began to be heard as two teenage guys fell from the sky almost simultaneously.

"Ouch! This whole being thrown out of a plane thing was so not groovy!" The one teenage boy yelled as he fell face first onto the asphalt. This boy, named Luke Robertson, had long flowing locks of beautiful dirty blonde hair. He donned a bright tie-dye t-shirt and worn out blue jeans. Also around his neck he wore a necklace that had a gold peace sign. On his face he also donned a pair of sun glasses to keep his retinas from burning, as he would say.

"Oh well. Suck it up, Luke." Chris grinned, clearly not caring about the pain that the guy had just gone through.

The other boy had fallen into a random bush and had just begun to rise out of it.

"Uh..." The boy who looked like he was about 13 or 14 years of age had said nervously, not knowing what to even do. The boy named Josh had walked out of the bush, dusting off the leaves that had been left all over him. He had dark brown hair and donned a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans. He also wore shoes that were black with white soles and white shoelaces.

"Are you sha-kidding me?!" Lightning asked Chris, the maniacal host of Total Drama. "That kid doesn't even look old enough to be in this competition, Lightning's gonna kick him to the curb before this day is even over! Sha-bam!"

Josh then glared over to Lightning, not even bothering to say a word.

"Yawn... I'm getting bored..." Chris sighed dramatically. "Is this all of them or...?"

All of a sudden another teenage girl fell straight onto Chris, making him fall to the ground rather quickly.

"What the heck...?" Chris asked as he fell to the ground in pain. "Ugh, get off of me!"

"Sheesh, sorry.." The girl had quickly gotten off of him. "You were the one to make us get shoved out of a plane so..." The girl, named Olivia or Liv for short, had worn a red-and-white striped tank top, white skinny jeans with a hole in her knees, and below-the-knee black combat boots. She also donned a baggy green army jacket, black fingerless gloves, dog tags around her neck, and a bleach beanie right on the top of her head. "Josh? Where are you..?"

It was revealed that Josh was directly in front of her right in plain sight. "Um, I'm right here.." Josh responded, slapping his face in disbelief.

"Ugh, I-I swear I didn't see you there!" Olivia looked at Josh in a panic.

"Yeah sure..." Josh replied with a sigh.

"No really, I'm sorry!"

"Liv, it's okay.." Josh smiled, trying to reassure his best friend from back home.

"Well, that's Olivia everyone!" Chris had announced to everyone once he got himself back up and standing. "Now I guess it's time to announce the teams!"

* * *

**Okay, that's all for the first part of episode 1! Please feel free to tell me what you think so far! I will reintroduce the rest of the returning cast in the full episode which will hopefully be released by Sunday. The brand new characters in this story belong to the following: Luke and Josh belong to none other than me.. Krystal belongs to RPKrystalTD on Twitter and the character of Olivia belongs to Black Kitten Chara. The other Characters belong to the Fresh TV and the creators of Total Drama.**


	2. One Show, Huge City (Part 2 of 4)

Chris then decided to step closer to the contestants as he began to announce the teams. "Alright so since we are in America, the producers and I have decided to name the teams after the national colors! Well with that out of the way please be prepared to step forward as your name gets called!" Chris then decided to take a quick breath before announcing the first team. "Alright so Lindsay, Sierra, Tyler, Mike, Noah, Duncan, and Heather... You guys are the Red Liners!"

The screen then faded into a screen of static, showing that a Total Drama Confessional was about to be shown.

"You have got to be kidding me... I'm on a team of losers AGAIN?! Heather had yelled angrily at the camera from inside the bathroom confessional of the RV. "Whatever, I'll be ruling these idiots by lunch."

The screen then faded back out into static to show that the only confessional had ended.

"Alright so Olivia, Brick, Josh, Dawn, Trent, Geoff, and Alejandro, you guys are the White Stars!"

"Really, you couldn't come up with anything more creative...?" Alejandro yawned as he shrugged his shoulders. "Typical Chris..."

"Hey! The producers and I worked hard to come up with those names!" Chris shouted, sounding rather irritated at Alejandro's comment.

"I was just saying.." Alejandro sighed.

"Yeah, well whatever! The rest of you, Zoey, Owen, Gwen, Luke, Cody, Krystal, Lightning, and Cameron.. you guys are the Blue Blazers!" Chris grinned as he announced the final team, wanting to get the first challenge of the new season started.

"Y-You mean, me and Mike won't be on the same team this season..?" Zoey whined as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yeah, what's your point...?" Chris regrettably replied to Zoey, rolling his eyes.

"W-We have to be on the same team! I can't live without him!"

"Ugh.. Just suck it up and move on already! You will survive!" Chris yelled at the sweet, kind redhead, obviously annoyed with her whining.

The screen then faded into static as a confessional began to play.

"H-How could he say that to me?!" Zoey cried into her hands as her feelings were clearly hurt by Chris. "W-Whatever.." Zoey then wiped the tears from her eyes as the confessional faded out into static.

"Alright...!" Chris announced as he faced the contestants. "If you guys didn't notice, we are in New York! Your first challenge is a two-parter! The first part is a race to the Brooklyn Bridge. Once every member of your team reaches the bridge I can tell that team the second part of the challenge! Now if any members of any of the teams do not reach the bridge along with other members that team or teams will not get to compete in the second part of the challenge and will immediately face elimination. Are we clear?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick announced as he saluted and started to jog towards the opposite direction of the bridge.

"Um, so does anyone wanna tell him or...? Nah.. We'll just let him be!" Chris grinned mischievously as he headed on his way in the helicopter that Chef Hatchet was driving.

"Alright, now get going!" Chris announced from his megaphone as he was high up in the sky. "I'd like to relax in my hot tub tonight!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the sidewalk, the entire team of the Red Liners were just standing around, not knowing what to even do.

"Are you guys stupid or something?! Get moving!" Heather screamed at her so-called pathetic teammates as she began to run towards the bridge.

"Hey I'll have you know I was accepted into my school's football team in high school!" Tyler boastfully announced as he ran and tripped over a fire hydrant, not even paying attention to where he was going. "OOF!"

"Like I said earlier, pa-the-tic." Heather sighed as she facepalmed, adding emphasis to the word pathetic. "Just keep moving.."

"Yeah, sorry babe." Duncan grinned mischievously as he turned towards Heather. "I don't take orders from others."

"Pssh whatever, don't blame me if you get the boot tonight." Heather sighed, rolling her eyes as she began to run towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Ugh, I guess I better get moving.." Duncan muttered to himself as he slowly began to walk. "I don't want to get booted on the first episode."

* * *

Meanwhile behind the Blue Blazers, Sierra was beginning to stalk Cody very quietly but yet very closely.

Sierra had stalked him for a good while but soon had accidentally let out a quiet sneeze.

"What the heck?!" Cody asked himself as he turned around to see Sierra, crawling on all fours. "Sierra?! What are you doing here?! We're on different teams this season!"

"B-But... I-I need you, my Codykins!" Sierra frowned before she approached him even closer than before, quickly snatching him up.

"Sierra... What are you doing?!" Cody yelled with a look of utter panic and terror on his face.

"You are coming with me, silly!" Sierra giggled as she began to carry him over to the unknown.

"Help me..." Cody muttered right as he was carried right out of sight.

A fw seconds later Cameron had begun to notice the missing Cody.

"Um guys..? Wasn't Cody just here with us?!" Cameron had asked, turning towards his teammates.

"Yeah, who cares?!" Lightning responded to the bubble boy in a rather rude tone of voice. "The Lightning certainly doesn't, besides he's just a lame pipsqueak. Sha-bam!"

"Yeah but without him our circle is incomplete, man. We can't have an incomplete circle cuz that's totally not groovy, man."

"Yeah, what um... he said.." Zoey smiled, looking slightly unnerved. "We have to find Cody or else we can't compete in the next part of the challenge."

"Fine! But if we lose Lightning's voting for all of y'all!" Lightning yelled as he began to turn back in the other direction from which they came.

* * *

The cameras then panned over to the White Stars whenever they suddenly saw the Brooklyn Bridge in sight.

"U-Um guys..." Josh had muttered as he was the first one to see the bridge.

"What is it, dude?!" Geoff had politely asked as he looked over at Josh.

Josh then proceeded to point over to the nearby bridge. "Um.."

"Oh wow! That's awesome dude!" Geoff shouted as he turned to the other teammates. "Josh found the bridge! I think we may be in the lead!"

"Wow! How great, man!" Trent had shouted excitedly as he put out his fist towards Josh, signaling a fist-bump.

Josh formed a fist as well and fist-bumped Trent.

Alejandro was then seen looking at then with a rather unimpressed expression marked upon his face.

The screen had then changed to static as a Total Drama confessional was about to play.

"Wow, really?! They're all impressed with that sad excuse of a man just for finding the bridge?!" Alejandro had announced, sounding rather annoyed. "Just you wait, he will be the first one booted out.

The confessional had then faded back out into static as the cameras had returned to the actual competition.

They then continued to make their way over to the bridge as they kept avoiding getting hit by all the cars on the freeway.

They had then made it right outside the bridge after just a few minutes, except for Josh who had been left behind.

"Um, where is Josh?!" Olivia had asked with great concern in her eyes.

"I do not see how it matters." Alejandro turned over to Olivia with a big smirk formed onto his face. "After all, he is the weakest link."

"Oh you did NOT just go there!" Olivia had yelled as she had quickly started walking towards the Latino in great anger. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Alright. He is the weakest link." Alejandro stated as he still continued to smirk.

"Okay, that is IT!" Olivia had screamed as she began to tackle Alejandro to the ground. "Nobody says ANYTHING hurtful about my best friend!"

Josh was then seen sweating like crazy as he slowly caught up to the rest of the team. "I-I made it!"

Josh had then noticed Olivia beating up Alejandro and widened his eyes in utter shock and horror. "Um... I'm not even going to ask."

"Yeah, good choice bro." Geoff had said as he continued walking with the other teammates.

Now before everyone knew it, a very injured Alejandro was seen being dragged along over to Chris with a still very ticked off Olivia.

Everyone else on the team excluding Dawn had snickered as they saw the injured Alejandro.

"Dude, you got beat up by a girl!" Geoff continued laughing as he looked over at the Spanish bull.

Chris was then seen at the side of the bridge in his lawn chair looking like he was ready to fall asleep before his eyes suddenly lit up.

"Wow congrats Team White Stars; You are the first to arrive! You are also the first to hear about the second part of the challenge!"

"Yeah... How fun..." Olivia sarcastically stated, obviously not amused.

"Don't worry Chris, I am still interested in what you have prepared for the other half of our challenge." Dawn smiled sweetly .

"Thank you, Dawn!" Chris smiled. "For the second part of the challenge you all must go bungee jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge and catch as many fish as you can when you touch the water! You better catch plenty because that will be tonight's dinner!"

"B-But Chris..." Dawn sighed, looking down sadly. "Fish are my friends! I cannot eat them.. They are not food!"

"Yeah? Well doesn't that just suck?! Get moving!" Chris harshly yelled at Dawn before going to sit back down in his lawn chair.

* * *

**As some of you may have been able to tell, I have added more details and such into this episode. I figured it needed it. Anyways, please review and Favorite/Follow if you like what I've got!**


	3. One Show, Huge City (Part 3 of 4)

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait.. I got distracted a lot! Anyways I finally got around to writing. I've decided after much decision and insomnia to split this episode into 4 parts. Please enjoy and leave a review, it would help me a lot. Also they will make me want to write chapters more often.**

* * *

"Fine Chris..." Dawn said with a sigh as a frown formed upon her face.

"Yeah, it won't be that bad. It's just a few fish." Trent smiled sweetly at Dawn.

"J-Just a few fish?! They are innocent little creatures and we have to eat them! No way am I eating dinner tonight.." Dawn crossed her arms as she silently started to cry.

The screen then faded into static as another confessional is about to start.

The static shows on the screen as Alejandro appears in the confessional again

"Never mind, Josh. That pacifist hippie can be the first to go tonight" Alejandro said with a devious smirk.

The static leave the screen to show Trent trying to put on the bungee cord on Dawn, while Geoff was trying to comfort the girl. Alejandro did nothing but stare at Olivia, who was currently smirking at her new victim.

Josh saw the evil smirk on his best friend, the wicked gleam in her brown eyes; so, he shook her shoulder and quickly snapped her out of the trance he knew very much too well. "Liv, are you okay?" Olivia blinked a few times before pushing back some of her chocolate-colored hair behind her ear. She gave a confident smile as she said, "Of course, I am! I was just... thinking! Yeah, I was just thinking of how we could win this challenge!" Then she added a nervous giggle on the end, giving away her lie as Josh said nothing in response. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the Latin villain only a few feet away. He smiled just as evilly as Olivia did a few seconds ago, a horrible plan forming in his mind to get his revenge.

Olivia stayed silent, knowing something evil was going on inside the Latino's mind.

After an awkward silence, Geoff turned towards his teammates. "Come on, guys! We need to get started before the others get here!"

"We're already one step ahead of you." Trent announced, smiling brightly as he just completed connecting the bungee cord to Dawn's harness. "Dawn's just about ready to go!"

Chris then jumped in front of the camera in excitement, using various hand motions as he talked. "The first team has made it to the bridge! Will Dawn participate in the challenge? What on earth did Sierra do with Cody? Will the other teams make it to the bridge in time? Find out all this and more when we return from the break on Total Drama Across the States!"

* * *

The Blue Blazers had seemed very exhausted after they had clearly been looking for Cody for a long time. They all were looking like they were bound to collapse at any given moment except for Lightning, of course, who was still going strong.

"You know what?" Lightning exclaimed. "The Lightning's not waiting any longer for that lame-o! Let's just leave him behind!"

"Um, Lightning?" Gwen asked, sounding rather annoyed. "We need Cody! Sure he's not the strongest but with all our teammates we won't be able to compete. And if that happens you'll be the one going home."

"Alright, shut it sha-goth girl!" Lightning yelled, staring angrily at Gwen. "Lightning doesn't have time for this! I'm winning the money, again!"

The screen then faded into a static as a confessional was about to play.

Gwen simply just slapped her face in frustration without saying a single word.

The confessional then faded into static as the focus returned to the Blue Blazers.

The Blue Blazers were then seen heading over to the Brooklyn Bridge as the hope in finding the geeky Cody was lost.

'I sha-told y'all there was no point!" Lightning announced in a mocking tone of voice.

"Can you just SHUT UP?!" Zoey yelled, essentially flipping out on the jock, before quickly covering her mouth. "I-I I'm a terrible person! I didn't mean for it to come out like that!"

Cody was then seen wobbling over to the team as he didn't look so good.

"Cody, you okay dude?" Owen asked, chuckling quite a bit.

"S-Sierra she…" Cody barely managed to mutter out as he then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Wow, I wonder what Sierra did.. There are so many endless possibilities!" Cameron shouted as his eyes widened, looking down at Cody.

The screen faded into a flashback as Sierra carried Cody into a dark and suspicious alley.

"S-Sierra? What are you doing with me?!"

"Oh nothing too much Codykins!" Sierra announced excitedly as she pulled a mug out of nowhere. "I got us some erm… sweet tea, yeah I got us some sweet tea to drink! I figured it'd be nice since we're in America now!"

"Um…. Okay. Thanks Sierra." Cody replied awkwardly as he regrettedly grabbed the mug, beginning to drink from it. He quickly spit out the sip out in disgust. "Sierra, this tastes weird! What did you do to it?!"

"N-Nothing! Sweet tea usually tastes like this!" Sierra shouted, nodding her head.

"Alright.. If you say so." Cody gulped as he drank the rest of it, trying not to hurt the crazy-stalker girl's feelings. "I'm gonna get going…" Cody announced as he yawned, exiting the alley as he started heading back to his team.

The screen then faded out of the flashback, returning the focus to the Blue Blazers.

"Alright, so who's gonna carry him…?" Cameron asked, seeming a bit worried for his teammate.

"I've got this!" Lightning announced as he kissed his biceps, cartwheeling over to the unconscious Cody and picking him up with one hand.

* * *

The screen faded back into the bridge where the White Stars were seen kicking but in the challenge for the other two teams had not arrived just yet.

"Ugh, this is so BORING!" Chris yelled angrily to not one single person in particular. "This isn't even a competition! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!"

Josh walked over to Chris, seeming a bit frightened. "Um… Do you think you could calm down maybe?"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! This will be a ratings disaster! Where's the drama?! I seen none!"

"I um…" Josh muttered.

"You know what? STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING! You guys are not winning this that easily!" Chris announced in a storm of anger. "There's gotta be something to make this more difficult, stop the cameras!"

Chris was soon seen beating down the camera men as everything quickly faded into static.

On the screen was then shown a sign that read "We are having some technical difficulties! We will get back to the show in a moment." As cliche-sounding elevator music played in the background.

The sign momentarily faded from the screen as all the contestants, minus Sierra, were once seen again on the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Alright so I've decided to change the challenge up a bit! And what I mean by just a bit is that I'm changing it up completely! I mean that challenge just wasn't challenging enough!" Chris announced to the contestants as he smirked evilly.

"Great… What could possibly be more challenging than this?!" Noah complained, having been worn out.

"I'm glad you asked, Noah." Chris responded with a grin. "Instead of going hand fishing on a bungee cord you must make it to the other side of the bridge with all your team members!"

"Okay.. I don't get what's so challenging." Noah bluntly replied.

"Oh, there's a catch, you see. You must climb the tall beams of the bridge without falling down! There are two places in which you could fall. Either you can fall right onto the road which is FILLED with traffic or you can right into the ocean filled with psycho sharks and man-eating piranhas! So you either be extremely careful or you could face either of those fates!"

"Sounds simple, dude!" Tyler yelled excitedly as he began climbing the beams. Unfortunately though he soon fell right off the edge, eventually hitting his head off a part of the bridge and landing in the ocean. "OOF!"

"I didn't even say go.. Oh well!" Chris grinned evilly, watching the fail of an athlete fall to his doom. "Looks like he's out of the challenge. Now GO!"


End file.
